


In Which Harriette Potter Pulls

by peppermintbubblegum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermintbubblegum/pseuds/peppermintbubblegum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this text post:<br/>"Guys.<br/>My dudes.<br/>You have no idea<br/>how satisfying it is<br/>to be the only girl at a table with five dudes<br/>who are all hitting on the waitress<br/>and you're the one who gets her number."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Harriette Potter Pulls

I rolled my eyes playfully as Dean wolf-whistled at the brunette server who had showed us to the corner booth of the pancake place. We proceeded to file into it, me in the center with Ron and Neville on either sides of me, and Justin, Seamus, and Dean besides them. They continued to ogle over the woman, making comments about how hot she was. Boys. So simple-minded.

"You gotta admit, Harry, she was smokin!" Ron laughed, swinging his arm jokingly over my shoulder. He's been my best mate ever since I was 11 and went to a co-ed boarding school with him. We shared the same common room along with Neville, Dean, and Seamus and all became fast friends (Seamus introducing me to Justin later on).

"Eh, not my type," I shrugged indifferently.

After all, she was nice looking, but appeared painfully heterosexual. I've always prided myself on my gaydar and I've never been wrong if someone was straight or not.

"Oh shut the hell up, mate, as if you wouldn't hit that!" exclaimed Justin.

I shrugged, causing my loose sweater to fall down both shoulders. Sighing I decided to leave it there. That day I was just wearing an oversized dark gray sweater, black leggings, and some combat boots. The guys always teased me about my glasses so my contacts were in today, making my green eyes even more annoyingly bright than ever. They weren't a normal, darker, more brown shade of green either; but a vibrant, emerald green. My eyes stuck out oddly on my face and irritated me to no end. And, of course, the lightening scar on my forehead. While it was thin and for the most part covered by my hair, it was still an unwanted reminder of the car crash my parents died in, and I miraculously survived with only this unfading scar. My hair was a mess as usual. My dark brown pixie cut made me almost pass as a guy from the back as it stood up like most male haircuts; in every direction. Luckily my face and frame was very distinctly female (I admit I do have hella curves), my olive brown skin originating from my desi heritage making my skin look soft and inviting. I was fairly thin but also fit from being captain of most sports teams back in boarding school. Even now that we all attended college I still exercised constantly. I knew I wasn't necessarily bad looking, considering all of Ron's six brothers still always hit on me (and occasionally his sister) and even Ron at some point admitted he used to have a thing for me. I was flattered, but only thought of him at a friend. Even though I was attracted to men as well as women, I experienced zero attraction to all the boys in our little friend group. I think I knew too much about what they all really were like (fairly gross to be honest) to be into any of them romantically.

The conversation continued to flow around me, as I rested my head on top my sweater-encased hands, propping them up with my elbows on the table and leaning forward, looking out the window across the diner.

"Oi, Harriet!" Dean shouted. I assumed he'd been saying my name for a while, as my friends typically only used my actual name instead of my nickname when I'd been zoning out.

"What?"

He wiggled his eyebrows at me and nodded in the direction of the staff door, from which a stunning blonde waitress emerged, headed our way. At the same time, everyone at the table (including me) turned to stare at her.

"DIBS!" they all shouted simultaneously, proceeding to launch into a full-scale argument of who said it first.

I ignored them and silently watched as she approached our table. She was only an inch or two shorter than me (still pretty damn tall). Her long blonde hair hung pin-straight down her back, and her figure was thin enough to have her collarbones jut out but leave her with some amazing curves as well. She was shockingly pale but it definitely was working for her. Her face was poised and elegant, her large silver eyes glancing around the table as she neared. Her eyebrows were thick and gorgeous, as was her winged eyeliner. Her nose was straight and small, leading to her full red lips, tinged even darker red naturally as a result of her appearing to bite her lips a lot. She wasn't pretty in a way that's cute or girly or soft, she looked regal and intimidating and like she should be some type of movie star.

The boys, still dumbstruck by her beauty, didn't say anything when she approached, but when she slightly leaned over the table (exposing a delicious amount of cleavage) to hand us the menus, I heard Ron release a shaky breath and mumble to Dean, "those have to be more than double D's." 

Her name tag read "Drea", something the boys clearly noticed as they proceeded to attempt to hit on her.

"What's a boobif-BEAUTiful woman like you doing working as a waitress, Drea?" asked Justin, as he tried to look somewhat seductive but just came across as a bit constipated.

"Making money." She said coldly. Her voice sent shivers down my spine, she was so cold and elegant and uptight, almost asking for someone (hopefully me) to break her out of her cold shell until she was wanton and begging for more.

"Any drinks I can get you all as you decide on your orders?" She questioned disinterestedly, barely looking up from her notepad.

Seamus and Justin ordered soda pop, Neville (bless his soul) chocolate milk, and when it got my turn I asked for a black coffee. She looked up from her notepad after I spoke, probably surprised a girl was sitting here. When I was with my friends and people didn't look at us individually they typically assumed I was a dude until I spoke, my voice being unmistakably soft and feminine.

She glanced at me quickly, her eyes fleeting up and down me so quickly if I had blinked I would've missed it before she turned her attention to Ron and Dean on the either side of me to get their drink orders. I smirked as she walked away, my gaydar exploding. I didn't mention it to the guys, they seemed so excited about the beauty I didn't want to break it to them.

As I picked up the menu and began to look over it, I felt eyes on me from across the room. Slowly dragging my eyes off the appetizers, I caught sight of the bombshell blonde who was standing by the desk at the front of the restaurant, her dark red acrylic nails tapping on the wood as she rather obviously checked me out. I looked at her eyes which currently were aimed a bit lower than my face, however she seemed to feel my stare as she snapped her eyes up to mine, a red flush spreading across her face and she quickly turned back to the desk.

Meanwhile, the boys still were quite fixated on Drea. I hummed contentedly to myself at the thought of how funny it would be to see their reactions when I successfully make a move on her. After a few minutes, she returned with her notepad to take our orders. She kept her eyes locked on her notes as she scribbled down the various orders of bacon, sausage, and pancakes the boys ordered. When it was my turn I asked in my most sultry yet innocent voice, "Cherry crepes, please? Thank you." She nervously bit her bottom lip, which was turning me on more than I care to admit. She took the rest of the orders and walked away quickly, her blood red heels rapping on the floor loudly with every purposeful step.

The boys hadn't been focused on my interaction with her, but how she appeared flustered by the end of taking orders.

"Did you see that lip bite?! Ohhhh my," groaned Neville, surprising everyone as he was rarely that open. The guys continued to groan on about her lips and butt and boobs and hair and eyes as I scanned the room until I saw her tending to another table before entering the bathroom. Seeing my chance, I quickly stated to the boys, "watch and learn," before following her in. I just washed my hands and fixed my hair as she walked over to do the same after exiting a stall.

"Hey," I murmured, causing her to let out an adorable little squeak of surprise in me being there, probably having not seen me at the sink.

"Oh, hi," she muttered, already beginning to blush again as she washed her hands.

I continued to run my hands through my hair while looking in the mirror, pretending to be fixing it while I came up with a game plan to get her number.

"My name's Harry," I stated offhandedly as I continued to further fuck up my hair.

"Drea." she said nervously as she continued to nibble on her bottom lip. She had to face me to get to the paper towels and when she turned in my direction she let out a slight frown. I furrowed my eyebrows, confused as to what changed her mood as I thought she was into me, but my nerves were calmed as she reached a hand up to my hair and began to attempt to get it down. She was such a perfectionist she didn't even seem that nervous that she was very close to me. She reached up to fix my hair until she finished and realized we had hardly two inches between us, and her arms were extended on either sides of my neck. I brought my gaze suggestively down to her lips, raising an eyebrow at her in question if I could. Her face turning the same red as her nail polish, she moved her chin ever so slightly in a nod yes as her breath stuttered.

I slowly leaned in and captured her full lips in mine, lifting one hand to her face and the other to grasp her waist. The kiss started as sweet and tentative but quickly progressed until she had multiple fresh hickies, flush against her pale skin, and my hair was even worse than it was previously. 

Pulling away for breath she muttered into my ear, "Shit I have to get back to work."

"Oh yeah, can I just maybe um get your number? I'd love to take you out some time and then maaaybe we can pick up where we left off later?" I winked as I slid my hands from her hips into her back pockets, gripping her ass. 

Her face turned red and she pulled a pen from behind her ear and scribbled her number onto my wrist before dashing out. I only waited a few seconds chuckling before I followed behind, getting back to the table with a satisfied expression.

"No!" Dean yelled, staring shell-shocked at my fucked up hair. 

"And if that's not enough proof..." I trailed off switching my eyes to a certain blondie who was approaching our table with the food. 

They followed my gaze to her neck and gasped audibly at the love bites before breaking out in hollering. Once she left they proceeded to complain about how I got all the hot ones. I just laughed and smiled at the number on my wrist, occasionally making eye contact without Drea throughout the breakfast, me discreetly pinching her ass on the way out.

**Author's Note:**

> lol ik this is trash but why not


End file.
